One Sister, Eight Brothers
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: When her father decided to marry a famous woman, Lucy Clive was not just going to live in different household but she also gained eight different and not to mention good looking brothers. How will she ever survive? Rated T for safety.
1. May 22nd

**One Sister, Eight Brothers**

**Summary:** When her father decided to marry a famous woman, Lucy Clive was not just going to live in different household but she also gained eight different and not to mention good looking brothers. How will she ever survive?

**Ratings:** Rated T (cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

May 22nd, few days before the end of the spring and the start of the summer. She, Lucy Clive seventeen years old and a second year high school from Fiore Academy, is on her way to her new home located at the southern coast of Magnolia Town.

Why you asked? It's because her stupid and good-for-nothing father, Gildarts Clive, decided to marry the famous fashion designer and film producer, Ur Fullbuster; that shocked the young lady up until now. It's unbelievable for her good-for-nothing excuse for a father to snag a woman like Ur Fullbuster.

Gildarts said he met Ur when the movie the latter was producing was on the same site of where Gildarts and his co-archeologist were exploring on that time. Her father quote from his letter that it was 'love at first sight' and that they immediately decided to marry each other.

Yep, her father is a famous archeologist and an enthusiastic traveler; he usually travels around the globe digging of the things that Lucy called useless historical junk, always leaving his daughter alone to tend their house.

Lucy's thought traveled to her deceased mother, Layla; her mother died soon after giving birth to her and so the blonde young lady never had the chance to feel what it felt like to have a mother. And to be honest, Lucy is feeling a bit weird because soon she will be having a woman to call as her 'mom' after living seventeen years without one.

_'Maybe it will be great to have a mother now, right? It's not that bad right?' _She inwardly consoled her apprehensive self.

Lucy then pulled something from her school bag not noticing her recent test paper (with perfect score no less) flew out of her bag. A man with spiky black colored hair wearing stylish head phone over his head picked up her test paper and handed it to her.

"You dropped this." He said with his deep voice.

Lucy turned her brown eyes from her paper then to the man's dark blue eyes. "Oh— erhm thanks…" she stuttered and then she took the paper from his grip.

The man shrugged his shoulders and went towards the other side of the train, his bored cerulean eyes were looking outside the scenery that the bullet train passed by.

Lucy studied the man's figure. He was wearing a 'street-like' clothes that consisted of black tee shirt with a large detailed silver skull on the center, dark green pants with a silver chain dangling from the jeans and a black boots. Over his tee shirt was a black jacket with red linings on the edge. He looked 'cool' rather than a 'punk'.

Lucy felt her cheeks burned realizing that she was staring at the handsome stranger. The blonde teen then pulled her eyes from the man, unaware that the latter gave her a quick glance, and the she focused her attention to the letter while she was absently listening to the two middle aged women's chat sitting beside her.

"Oh my, I went to that Host Club last week." A woman with thick eye liner and red blood lipstick said.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow. _'Host Club?'_

"Have you seen Loke-sama and Hibiki-sama? They're dead gorgeous right?" The other woman who was wearing a thick make up answered with much enthusiasm.

Lucy wanted to give the two ladies a scandalous look. _'What the hell— seriously? They're bluntly talking about host club inside a public place? Geez, women these days.' _She shook her head in disbelief.

Then Lucy tried to focus on the poster of the handsome actor slash model named Lyon Bastia, he was advertising the famous Tribal Gear street wear. Not that she was a fan of him but Lucy finds Lyon Bastia on that poster very handsome.

_'Wow, I didn't know that Lyon is that handsome. No wonder Sherry is so in love with him.'_

A recorded female voice announced that the train has arrived on Magnolia Station, Lucy's destination. Lucy then slipped her arms inside her jacket's sleeves then she hanged her school bag on her shoulder before dragging her wheeled bag out the bullet train towards the flat form.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy sighed while she was waiting for the traffic light to turned red. She was quietly musing about the future changes in her life the moment she set foot in the Fullbuster household when the light flashed the red sign.

Lucy took step to cross street when she heard a roaring sound of motor bike.

The blonde second year student pulled her eyes to her left and then to her right and she was shocked to see a motor bike running towards her.

_'Wha—wait a second!'_ she panicked when she noticed that the driver of the said motor bike has no plan of stopping. _'Red light means stop, oi!'_

She was frozen in fear in the middle of the street even though her mind was screaming to run towards the other side of the street; all she could do was to stare on the approaching two-wheeled vehicle.

Few feet from her, she closed her eyes tightly in fear. _'Seventeen years of living is too short, Kami-sama! I still want to do this, and that!' _she mentally prayed. _'Good bye world!'_

Lucy readied herself from the impact of the motor bike but fortunately she heard screeching sound of the brake.

"What the hell, woman!" Lucy heard a raging voice so she opened her one eye and looked at the driver of the two wheeled vehicle.

The driver has spiky and long jet black hair tied in a low pony tail. His glaring red eyes were aimed at Lucy sending shiver of fear down to the blonde lady's spine.

"What the fuck are you doing standing in the middle of the freaking way? Are you stupid?" he growled, snapping Lucy from studying the man's figure.

Lucy glared at him. "You're the stupid one, baka!" she sharply countered leveling his anger, the man was clearly taken aback from her answer, usually almost every woman he encountered were always intimidated by him. "Can't you see that it's on red signal?" Lucy added gesturing her head to the traffic light.

The red light then turned into green, Lucy twitched when she heard the driver sneered at her. She dragged her glaring brown eyes from the traffic sign to the dark haired delinquent before her.

"It's green now." He said mockingly.

Lucy twitched again and was about to reply when the man cut her off by roaring his motor's engine.

"Go and cross the fucking street before I decided to really run over you, stupid woman." He insulted.

Lucy gasped scandalously but the man seemed to be unaffected. She huffed before deciding to cross the street with heavy footsteps. Her face was red in rage as she gave the man's retreating back a dagger glare.

_'Stupid man!'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_'Okay, now it's official.'_ Lucy mentally groaned, looking around her the unfamiliar place. _'I, Lucy Clive, am now officially lost.'_

She found a humongous and classic silver gate awhile ago. Lucy thought it was a gate to an exclusive subdivision. She decided to ask the guard standing in front of the guardhouse who was giving the blonde girl a suspicious look.

Lucy was confused at first when the guard leaned his face close to her; his eyes were narrowed while scrutinizing every angle of her heart shaped face.

Lucy sweat dropped but the guard just nodded afterwards and pointed his thumb to the long and straight empty road. "The house is on that way, walk straight and you will see the Estate in no time." he said then he returned inside the guardhouse.

_'Did he just say estate?' _Lucy asked herself while walking down the road. She was in deep thought for awhile, running her eyes around unconsciously when she heard a vague sound of a car's engine.

Lucy craned her head behind her and blinked then she stared at the car approaching her way. She was irrefutably lost so she thought she might ask direction to whomever driving the approaching black car.

Lucy waved her hands above her head, hoping that the driver will notice her. Lucy was glad that the driver pulled over and then she approached the driver's side trying to peek inside the dark tinted window.

The driver who was wearing an expensive sun glasses opened the window and gave her a confused look.

"Erhm, sorry but I just wanted to ask for direction." Lucy started feeling her cheeks burned under the suspicious and heated stare from the driver.

"Direction?" the driver repeated.

Lucy nodded and looked over the driver and noticed that he was sporting blue hair and expensive sunglasses. "I'm on my way to Fullbuster residence but this whole subdivision is too big for me so would you mind—,"

"Subdivision?" the driver again repeated. Then the driver inclined his head up to her face down to her black school shoes. "What's your name?" he asked.

Lucy was clearly taken a back when the stranger suddenly asked for her name. Thinking that this man wanted to hit on her by asking her name— she was used to this kind of flirting because every male in her school hit on her— she creased her forehead in an irritated manner.

"Don't get the wrong ideas and started with delusions that I'm interested in you." the driver said and then snorted as if reading her thoughts, Lucy twitched in annoyance however. "I'm not interested in flirting with you. I'm asking your name to confirm something."

As if someone struck an arrow directly through her heart, Lucy's face turned in bright red but she tried to act as if she was not affected by the stranger's sarcastic answer.

"Clive. My name is Lucy Clive." She replied.

The man fell in silence and obviously he was staring at her again despite the dark tinted sunglasses blocking his eyes.

"So you're _his _daughter huh?" he whispered later earning a puzzled expression from Lucy.

The driver then clicked something inside the car followed by opening of the passenger's seat next to the driver's seat. The man gestured his head to the other open car's door. "Get inside." he commanded.

Lucy twitched and frowned. "What? Why?" she asked giving the man a suspicious look.

The man with blue hair snorted once more. "I thought I told you I'm not interested in you? Get inside and I will take you to Fullbuster household." He explained with bored tone and expression.

Contemplating whether or not she's going to follow his order; Lucy and the stranger with short blue hair briefly have a staring contest before the man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"If you really don't want to then I won't force you." he said and was about to close the car's door when Lucy objected.

"Wait! I'll go!" she said and quickly pulled her bag towards the back compartment._ 'I still have the anti-stalker spray Papa gave me from my last birthday.'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy was quietly and nervously sitting next to a complete stranger, who obviously knew her and her father's identity, inside the expensive 2012 Chevrolet Malibu car model, he was giving her a ride towards the Fullbuster residence which she accepted out of the blue.

_'He did say he was not interested in me.'__  
_  
The blonde lady then busied herself by looking out at the scenery and she was a bit confused because she still hasn't seen any house on their way to her new home. What an empty subdivision this is.

Lucy dropped her jaw when the man parked the luxurious car in front of the house—no, this is not just a house, this is a mansion! What the hell is she doing standing in front of this lavish place? With wide and shocked eyes Lucy roamed her eyes around the Victorian style mansion in front of her.

"What is this place? A hotel in the subdivision? Is that even allowed?" her eyes hungrily looked around the magnificent three-storey Estate before her.

"This is not a hotel." he replied. "This is the Fullbuster house and its very un-lady like of you to gawk like that." the blue haired man said earning a violent twitched and a glare from Lucy.

Painfully struck again by his sarcastic comments; Lucy snapped her lips together and gave the man a sharp gaze.

Putting his sarcastic words aside, this is really an incredible house and Lucy thought that a house as extravagant as this really exists! And for today onwards she will be living in this kind of place. Lucy suddenly felt like a princess in a fairy tale.

_'I wonder if I could borrow some sort of a map. I bet I'm going to get lost just by going to the kitchen.' _Lucy giggled at her own thought.

Surprisingly, when Lucy turned her attention to her mysterious companion he had her wheeled bag hauled out of the car's compartment already. Lucy murmured thanks to him when he handed her baggage to her.

The oak twin door of Fullbuster residence opened revealing a very tall middle aged man wearing a black suit, sporting an unusual goatee. The newcomer bowed his head politely to the blue haired man beside Lucy.

"Welcome home, Jellal-sama." the man, who seemed to be a butler, sternly greeted and then he face Lucy, the latter twitted when the male servant bowed at her as well. "Welcome to Fullbuster Residence, Lucy-sama."

_'Never in my whole life was I called with an honorific as -sama.' _Lucy thought in amazement as she gave the stiff male servant a small nod as her response to his polite but stern greetings.

"If you continue to look like stupid, we'll be leaving you behind." The blue haired man called Jellal said, smirking at Lucy giving her a 'you-have-a-pathetic-expression-on-you-face' look that angered the blonde high school student.

Lucy huffed and was about to grabbed her bag when the rigid (he resembled a robot) Butler took her bag instead. "I'll carry your bag, Lucy-sama, please follow me to your bedroom." He said.

With burning cheeks, Lucy gave the butler an uncertain nod. "O-okay…" _'Geez, what's up with the stern expression, much liked that arrogant Jellal.'_

The three of them were about to enter the mansion when another expensive looking car stopped in front of the house.

A slim young man, probably around 20 to 25 years of age, with messy dark hair went out of the car's passenger's seat. He was wearing a casual suit—a common uniform of white collar workers— partnered with a red stylish eye glasses.

"Welcome home, Rogue-sama." The butler automatically greeted the moment the man he called 'Rogue-sama' stepped out of the expensive silver BMW.

Rogue blinked his eyes at Lucy, clearly surprised at her presence.

Lucy gave Rogue a reluctant smile. "H-hi…" she hesitantly greeted.

Then Rogue turned his eyes to Jellal. "Onii-sama, who is this?" gesturing his head to Lucy. "Your guest?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, surprised that Rogue addressed Jellal as 'Onii-sama'. _'Eh, so they're brothers? They sure don't look like one.'_

Jellal scoffed and shook his head. "As if I would have an ugly girl like her as my guest."

_Twitch._

_Lucy - 0_

_Jellal - 3_

Lucy had her comical sharp eyes aimed at Jellal but the latter brushed off her dagger glare as if it was nothing.

"She's Lucy Clive, that man's daughter." Jellal said instead of reacting to Lucy's glare.

Rogue hummed looking at Lucy with the same stoic expression as the young man she saw back in the bullet train. Then Lucy blinked, how on earth did she compared Rogue to that brunette man from the train. The blonde Clive shook her head.

"I'm getting hungry." Rogue then said as he entered the Fullbuster mansion. He completely ignored Lucy and just followed his 'Onii-sama' inside the mansion.

_'What a welcoming duo.'_ Lucy sardonically said to herself. _'They did not even properly introduce themselves to me, what a jerk. Am I going to live with those stiff guys? My life is doomed.'_

The butler tugged Lucy lightly, instructing the blonde student to follow him. Lucy nodded and trailed behind the tall and stoic butler.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy just had her afternoon shower. She was wearing nothing underneath her blue bathrobe; the blonde young lady threw her body unto the soft mattress of her humongous bed.

Having a large bed made Lucy smile widely; this bed is more comfortably to sleep on than the futon she used back from her old home. Soft bed falls on her positive-changes-in-living-in-Fullbuster-household list.

Then Lucy's pretty face creased. _'That Jellal jerk is definitely on my negative-__changes list.'_

It has been two and half hour since she arrived at the Fullbuster residence. Her father said in the letter that his soon-to-be wife will be here to properly greet her and welcome her in her mansion.

Caprico, the stiff butler awhile ago, said that he will come to pick her up if the dinner is ready and Ur Fullbuster will be there along with her 'family'.

The way Caprico said the word 'family' it was as if the word itself was shrouded in mystery earning a small frown from Lucy but then the latter shrugged her shoulders. Her father never mentioned, not even once, about Ur Fullbuster's family and she never really care herself to think or even ask her father about that either.

She was staring at the white ceiling, thinking the other probable changes in her life, when someone harshly opened her bedroom door.

Lucy jerked her back from the bed; her wide brown eyes landed on a teen age blonde boy who unceremoniously entered her bedroom.

"Wha—wait!" Lucy cringed when the mysterious blonde boy, probably aged around thirteen years old, slammed the door closed.

Lucy twitched violently when the boy locked the door then he dive into her bed that even shocked the blonde seventeen years old girl.

"What are you doing—hmpf!"

The blonde boy covered her mouth with his right palm. "Shh!" he said before crawling underneath her thick comforter.

Still frozen in shock, Lucy did not flinched when her door flung open for the second time and this time the door revealed a furious young man sporting a brownish blonde and messy hair.

Lucy felt her blood rushed up to her head in embarrassment because the said young man was only wearing a white towel wrapped around his slender waist and obviously the man just had his shower with his hair and well-shaped body still damped from the shower. He was displaying his Adonis-like body to a inexperience and a bit naive girl like Lucy.

_'Kami-sama!' _Lucy inwardly cried.

"Eve, you idiot! You messed up with my clothes again, didn't you?" The man, with nothing but towel as his garment, exclaimed unaware of Lucy's presence inside the room.

When he received no reaction, the furious young man with brownish blonde hair narrowed his eyes annoyingly on the obvious lumped on the bed.

"Will you stop acting as if I don't know that you're here, Eve _you idiot_." He hissed at the blonde boy he called 'Eve' who was obviously hiding underneath the comforter.

On the prompt, Eve jerked the comforter off him and glared. "How did you know I was hiding here, Hibiki-nii?" Eve harrumphed and then glared at the blushing Lucy beside him. "It was you who pointed that I was here, right?" he accused without further ado.

And then a pause followed when Hibiki and Eve finally noticed Lucy's presence inside the room. Both males blinked their eyes at her while Lucy mirrored their confuse expression.

But before either of them could even react, Lucy shivered and winced when she felt a warm breathing hitting her cheek and not to mention her shoulders suddenly felt a little heavy as if an arm snaked around her shoulders all of the sudden.

Lucy snapped her head to her side and came face to face to another 'ikemen' with ginger hair that resembled a lion's mane. He was giving Lucy a flirtatious smile that made Lucy scream a loud 'kyaa!' before throwing her body off the bed and into the carpeted floor; she brought one pillow with her and pressed the head cushion against her chest.

"W-w-who are y-y-you people?" Lucy stuttered in panic looking cautiously at the three men who just entered her room— _HER _room no less!

The blushing young lady pressed her back on the surface of the wall behind her and tightly latched on the pillow as the man with ginger hair took a sit on the floor while flirtingly checking out Lucy's face and body. His eyes particularly stopped on Lucy's gifted chest.

_'What a pervert!'__  
_  
"Loke…" Hibiki murmured when their ginger haired brother suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Loke winked at Hibiki before dragging his attention back to Lucy.

"I—I'm asking you who, tsk—would you please stay your smirking and perverted face away from me? You're clearly invading my personal space!" Lucy angrily pushed the ginger hair man's face off her.

Loke laughed before saying, "So I'm assuming that the 'stupid blonde girl' Jellal-nii was talking about was you, eh?"

_Lucy - 0_

_Jellal - 4_

Lucy twitched and then puffed both of her cheeks. "Who are you calling stupid?"

The man cooed and patted Lucy on her head. "You're so cute; it's too bad that you're _his_ daughter, because if not then I assure you that your first night here will be… interesting and unforgettable." And then he ended his seducing words with a wink.

This caused for Lucy to blush deeper, she felt as if a white smoke was coming out from her burning ears, before throwing the pillow on her hand at the laughing Loke with all the strength she could muster.

"You pervert!" Lucy angrily and embarrassingly screamed. "Get the hell out of my room!" Lucy added before grabbing another pillow to throw to the three boys who suddenly invaded not just her room but also her private space.

Lucy was panting madly and glaring intensely on the closed door. "Who the fuck are those guys?" she asked her own angrily.

Outside the room, Hibiki and Eve looked over their laughing brother after they were literally kicked out of the room by the mysterious blonde girl.

"Who was that?" Eve asked.

Loke patted his younger brother's blonde head. "You'll know it later." He simply said before walking towards his own bedroom.

Hibiki shrugged his shoulders before smacking Eve on his head, earning a yelp from the blonde teen, before walking back to his room as well.

Eve glared at Hibiki's retreating back before glancing at the closed bedroom door of the mysterious blond woman.

_'Wonder who that woman was? She sure has large breasts. Even larger than Mommy's.' _Eve mentally asked himself before shrugging the question and finally thinking of a plan how to snag another suit from his older brother's closet once more.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Thirty minutes after the hilarious moment with those three mysterious boys who unceremoniously entered her room; Caprico announced the arrival of Ur Fullbuster and ordered her to be ready for the dinner.

Caprico handed her a beautiful stylish stripe white and black dress with a ribbon bowl on the center that was designed by none other than Ur herself.

Lucy examined her own reflection on the whole-body mirror after wearing the pretty dress. She partnered the dress with her black head band and her two inches sandals.

Lucy smiled at her reflection when she suddenly felt apprehension.

What if Ur Fullbuster won't like her? What if she decided not marry her father because she doesn't like Lucy?

Lucy started fidgeting when a twin knock was heard on her door. With a nervously step, she approached the door and opened it revealing the ever stiff Caprico.

"The dinner is ready, Lucy-sama." He said. "Please follow me." He gestured towards the stairs.

In front of the tall door of the dining room, Lucy heaved a deep breath before nodding to Caprico. On that cue, Caprico twisted the door knob and make a way for Lucy. Lucy's brown eyes met a wide and elegant dining hall.

The ceiling was high and the floor was made in marble; the whole room was in Victorian style, reminded Lucy so much of the architectures years back.

Her eyes dropped on the beautiful woman in forties sitting on one of the dining chairs, Ur Fullbuster has a shoulder length dark hair and was wearing a floral maxi long dress and a light make up. Lucy felt her heart pounding hard and faster inside her rib cage.

Ur was busy chatting with Jellal and was not aware of Lucy's presence.

_'This is it!'_ Lucy tried to calm her pounding heart when her chocolate brown eyes caught up a glimpse of the brunet young man she met on the bullet train. He was sitting casually on the chair next to Rogue, chatting.

Lucy blinked her eyes, baffled, when an arm wrapped around itself on her shoulders.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and met the familiar mischievous dark eyes of the ginger haired man named Loke she met awhile ago. Along with him were Hibiki and Eve who quietly took their designated seats.

"Will you please remove your arm around me?" Lucy menacingly said but Loke only laughed at her.

"Aww come on, let's get along nicely okay?" He said and then pulled her towards the long table. "Hey _Mom_, your guest is here." Loke said.

Lucy's frown disappeared and changed into surprise expression. _'Mom?'_

The brunet stranger she met on the train was also surprised meeting her here. He creased his eyebrows and looked over at Jellal across him. Jellal gave him a knowing look silently sending him a message that said 'you'll know everything later'.

"Oh, Lucy-chan, I'm so sorry I did not notice you're already here." Ur kindly said. "Come, have a seat." She added, patting on the empty chair on her right.

Lucy, who forgot about her anxiety awhile ago, blinked her confused eyes on Ur and to Loke.

Ur noticed Lucy's questioning eyes and laughed. "You seemed confuse, let me introduce to you to—,"

Her words were cut off when the door opened revealing a familiar pink haired seventeen years old boy who just entered the dining room. "Hey, guys, what's for dinner?" he asked after he occupied the chair next to Hibiki. The new comer blinked his eyes noticing the weird and awkward tension inside the dining room.

"What's wrong?" he asked the boys around him before dragging her dark eyes on Lucy and Ur. The pink haired teen twitched at the sight of Lucy.

"D-Dragoneel-san?" Lucy mumbled.

Natsu gawked at Lucy's direction. "Wha— Lucy— I mean Clive-san? What are you doing in my house?"

"Y-your house?" Lucy repeated in shock.

Ur giggled. "Oh great so you now my son, Natsu-chan." She said.

Lucy whipped her head in shock at Ur. "S-son?"

Ur smiled broadly and nodded. "Yep, Natsu-chan is my son." Then she looked around the boys gathered inside the dining room. "This girl here is Lucy Clive, and from now on she will be living here with us."

"Huh? Why?" Natsu violently asked.

"Because she will be our new step sister." Jellal answered.

Most of the reactions came from Natsu, Lucy and the dark haired young man Lucy met in the train.

"Step sister?"

"Lucy-chan." Ur addressed softly. "I think your father didn't tell you anything about my family. Well then, please meet your new step brothers."

Silence took over, before Lucy exclaimed a loud, "WHAT?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** This story is crappy, Sabrina knows that. Too much cliché? T_T and there were so many awkward changes on this story from the canonized version (like Lucy's last name) Sabrina is sorry for that huhu~ and please be aware that this story will not be regularly updated unlike Fairy Avenue, this is just actually sort of a 'trial'; Sabrina just wanted to make an experiment if this is going to be a hit just like her FA :D

**.**

_She, Lucy Clive seventeen years old and a second year high school from Fiore Academy, is on her way to her new home located at the southern coast of Magnolia Town._

**-**** Yep, you read it right, instead of 'Heartfillia', Sabrina used Clive as Lucy's last name, the reason why Lucy has Clive surname will be explain in later chapter :D**

**.**

_Why you asked? It's because her stupid and good-for-nothing father, Gildarts Clive, decided to marry the famous fashion designer and film producer Ur Fullbuster._

**-**** Obviously, when Sabrina used the last name Clive, Lucy's father is not Jude but Gildarts, yes Sabrina knows Cana is Gildarts daughter bu t just like Sabrina said everything will be explain in later chapter ;) And Ur is alive... in Sabrina's heart :D**

**.**

'_Seventeen years of living is too short, Kami-sama! I still want to do this, and that!'_

_-_** Kami-sama is Japanese word for 'deity', the word is used to indicate any sort of 'god'**

**.**

_Then Rogue turned his eyes to Jellal. "Onii-sama, who is this?" gesturing his head to Lucy. "Your guest?"_

**-**** Onii-sama is a polite Japanese word for 'elder brother'.**

**.**

_Lucy snapped her head to her side and came face to face to another 'ikemen' with ginger hair that resembled a lion's mane._

**-**** Ikemen is a Japanese word for 'good looking man', 'cool man' or 'handsome'**

**.**

"_D-Dragoneel-san?" Lucy mumbled. Ur giggled. "Oh great so you now my son, Natsu." She said._

**- No, Sabrina did not made a mistake, Natsu retained his Dragoneel surname (the others as well) and yes, everything will be AGAIN explain to the later chapters :D**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**- For the future reference, this story was inspired by manga and dating sim game called 'BROTHERS CONFLICT®' by Pink Passion®/Brilliant Blue® -Standard Disclaimer is strictly applied -**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	2. May 23rd to May 25th

**One Sister, Eight Brothers**

**Summary:** When her father decided to marry a famous woman, Lucy Clive was not just going to live in different household but she also gained eight different and not to mention good looking brothers. How will she ever survive?

**Ratings:** Rated T (cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

May 23rd, Lucy sighed before sliding her classroom's back door. "Good morning..." she unenthusiastically greeted as she strode inside the Class 1-A room.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!"

Lucy dragged her brown eyes towards her cerulean hair best friend, Levy McGarden; the latter was waving cheerfully at her. Lucy slump her upper body onto her desk the moment she occupied her chair.

"What's wrong, Lucy-san?" a concerned voice asked.

Lucy propped her chin on the desk and looked at her other best friend, Kinana Cerberus. "Yesterday was the worst day _ever_." Lucy mumbled in irritation.

"Why? Oh yeah, isn't it yesterday was the day you're supposed to be move to your new house?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Yeah but what happened yesterday was something I am NOT expecting."

"What happened?" Kinana inquired, pulling the chair close to her blonde best friend's table; Levy did the same.

Lucy opened her lips to reply when a rough cough cut her off even before she could say anything. The three second year female students dragged their eyes on the other side of the classroom, particularly at the back, where their delinquent male classmates were gathered around.

Lucy swallowed nervously when her brown eyes met Natsu's glaring dark orbs. Levy and Kinana was unaware of the shivering Lucy; both females were wearing a frown while glancing at Natsu and his friends.

"Is it me or Dragoneel-kun was glaring at us?" Kinana asked with nervous glint on her soft tone.

"What's up with him?" Levy mirrored her violet haired best friend's nervous reaction.

Lucy quickly avoided Natsu's sharp gaze and sweat dropped. _'He is glaring. Glaring at __ME__! Why me, Kami-sama?' _Lucy inwardly cried as the occurrence yesterday flitted at the back of her mind.

"_What?" Lucy and Natsu both looked at each other when they shared the same reaction when Natsu's mother (and her soon to be step mother) Ur Fullbuster introduced the boys, who were gathered inside the dining hall, to her as her step brothers._

_One of these 'step brothers' included Natsu Dragoneel, Lucy's estranged classmates since first year high school. Even though they have been classmates for two years, Lucy and Natsu never shared (not even once) a single conversation with each other. With Natsu being a delinquent, he usually skipped class with his friends, hanging in places that Lucy never bothered to know._

"_Mom!" Natsu snapped at the smiling Ur. "What do you mean sister? Is she Gildarts' daughter?"_

_Ur huffed and planted her hands over her waist, giving her son a reprimanding expression. "Please respect your future step father, Natsu-chan, don't just call him 'Gildarts' as if you're older than him." Ur scolded._

_Natsu quickly avoided his mother's soft glare and clicked his tongue. "I still won't accept her as my sister." He growled jerking his head at the pouting Lucy._

'Why on earth is he so against of me being his sister?' _Lucy inwardly asked herself slightly hurt at the fact that Natsu was unwilling to accept her as his step sister. _'Did I say something that offended him before? I can't think of anything though!'

"_Why are you so bothered about being my sibling?"_

_Natsu twitched and his cheeks burned in bright crimson. "I— I just— won't accept it! You don't have to know my reasons, stupid!"_

_Lucy's body stiffened, she bit back the tears that wanted to pour from her brown eyes. Ur miffed at Natsu's answer._

"_Whether you accept or not, you don't have any choice right?" the brunet man Lucy encountered at the bullet train said for the first time since the conversation started._

_Everyone pulled their eyes on him as he nonchalantly planted his chin on his palm as his elbow was propped on the long dining table. "She will be our step sister whether we like or not, why fuss that hard, Natsu?"_

_Natsu glared at his 'brother' and crossed his arms together. "Shut it, I wasn't asking for your opinion, stupid Gray."_

"_Natsu!" Ur reprimanded once again. "Don't talk to your older brother like that."_

_Natsu huffed in response. "I won't accept him as my older brother and never will I accept her as my sister as well!" and then he flew out of the dining hall but before he closed the door he snapped his head at Lucy and exclaimed, "Never mention about us being step sibling in school, you heard me?" and then he slammed the door close leaving his mother sighing exasperatedly._

"_That kid is always so complicated to deal with, much like his father." Ur muttered, greatly annoyed at her pink haired son's displeasing attitude just now._

_Lucy bowed her head at Ur and softly said, "I'm sorry, it looks like he's really against me being his sibling and—,"_

_Ur immediately pulled Lucy in a tight hug and patted the young lady's blonde head. "Aww, you don't need to apologized Lucy-chan and just forget my wayward son. He'll come around sooner or later." Ur said kindly._

_Lucy gave Ur a force smile and nodded._

"I can still feel Dragoneel-kun's glare." Kinana said with troubled expression.

Lucy snapped her mind back to the present and slowly glance at Natsu, the latter was still glaring directly at her making the blonde seventeen years old lady sweat dropped and cut the eye contact in haste.

'_Damn it! I won't tell anyone so stop glaring!' _Lucy mentally screamed then she was more than glad when their red hair Home Room teacher Erza Scarlet entered the classroom. _'Thank you, Kami-sama!'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Lucy was glad that the class for today ended, she couldn't focus if a certain salmon head boy was glaring at the back of your head the whole class hours. She quickly escaped the classroom after saying her good bye to her best friends.

Realization hit her when she remembered that she was now living in the same roof as Natsu and so she could not avoid him forever, well she could try her best avoiding him in school. Lucy wearily sighed at her own bad luck when someone called her name.

"Lucy-chan~~!" a voice sang her name.

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together and looked around. Her brown eyes landed on the familiar ikkimen with spiky brownish-blonde hair who was leaning against the expensive silver Volvo car parked in front of her school. Female students were blushing and giving the ikkimen a double take.

'_Who was he again?'_ Lucy was trying to remember his name but she does recognize him as the man who unceremoniously entered her bedroom last night wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. While trying her best to hide the burning sensation on her cheeks, Lucy inclined her head on her side wearing a puzzled expression.

'_Was it Hikaru-niisan? No, no, but I'm pretty sure his name starts with letter H. Argh think Lucy!'_

As if reading her train of thoughts, Lucy's new sibling chuckled in amusement. "It's Hibiki, Lucy-chan." He said and childishly pouted at her. "Geez, Lucy-chan how could you forget your older brother's name that quick? We only met yesterday." He whined childishly.

Lucy sheepishly laughed and then bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry, Hibiki-niisan." Lucy apologized. "A lot of happen last night so it might be too late but it's nice meeting you."

Hibiki laughed again and affectionately patted Lucy on the head, like any other older brother patted their younger sibling. "It's nice meeting you as well, Lucy-chan." Hibiki replied.

Lucy smiled, inwardly happy that she's getting along with one of her step siblings— well she hoped— when another voice interrupted them.

"Oi, Clive-san— geh! Hibiki-nii!"

Hibiki and Lucy spun around and saw Natsu twitched and took one step away from them, giving Hibiki a surprised and awkward expression. "W-w-what are y-you doing here, Hibiki-nii?" Natsu quickly demanded.

Some of the students from their academy who were passing by are curiously glancing on the three of them.

"Yo, Natsu-kun!" Hibiki greeted casually lifting his one hand at his younger brother, while Lucy quickly fiddled her brown eyes away from the tensed Natsu. "Mom asked me to pick up Lucy-chan, she is still not familiar to the way back home, and so you want me to give you a ride as well?"

"No thank you!" Natsu sternly refused crossing his arms together creating a large 'x' and then he strode away from his brownish-blonde hair older brother and Lucy; his arms were swaying stiffly on his sides and his feet were taking wide and heavy steps.

Hibiki sweat dropped and softly chuckled. "That boy is so not honest to his feelings." He whispered and then gave Lucy a quick look; the unsuspecting blonde young lady beside her was still staring at Natsu's retreating back with apprehension on her heart shape face. Hibiki smiled and gently patted Lucy giving her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry too much about Natsu, like what Mom said last night, he'll come around."

"B-but—,"

"No worries! Anyways, let's go back home, Mom'll kill me if we're late, let's go!" he said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the silver car.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The car trip back to Fullbuster was silent, well Lucy was silent while Hibiki did all the talking. Lucy shifted on her seat from time to time. Lucy learned few things about her step brothers, like the brunet man named Gray Fullbuster; he's two years older than Lucy and the sixth son of Ur. Gray is a free-lance and professional photographer.

Hibiki said Gray was usually away from home and always travelling in different countries, fulfilling his lifelong dream to take pictures of all the beautiful places around the globe. For now, as per their eccentric but kind mother's request, Gray returned home to properly greet her as their new sibling and of course to attend their mother and Lucy's father's upcoming wedding.

The oldest (and not to mention the meanest brother) son of Ur was Jellal Fernandez; surprisingly despite his rough attitude Hibiki said Jellal is a doctor, particularly a surgeon and a pediatrician.

Lucy make face. _'Wow, wonder how he faced his patient? Pedia huh? Doctor for kids? What a scary doctor he is.'_

"Oh yeah, I have to apologized on how my twin brother treated you last night." Hibiki suddenly said while waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

Lucy blinked her eyes at her older brother. "Huh? Twin brother?"

"Yep, you know, the ginger haired man who invaded your personal space."

Lucy was lost at first as she tried to remember a ginger haired man Hibiki was talking about and as if a light bulb suddenly lighted above her head when her memory flashed a man with dark orange hair who was giving her a flirtatious smile.

Lucy narrowed her eyes in annoyance but her cheeks formed a light blush as she tried to erase the seducing smile of the said ginger haired man—and then Lucy blinked again.

"EH!" Lucy gaped at Hibiki in surprise. "That man—," Lucy pointed a finger at the invisible image of the ginger haired man floating above her head, "Is your twin brother, Hibiki-niisan?" she asked with shock expression.

Hibiki laughed and nodded. "As unbelievable as it seemed but yes, Loke-nii is my twin older brother. He's older than me by two minutes."

Lucy tried to imagine Loke sitting next to Hibiki and quickly shook her head. "You don't look like twins." She muttered in amazement.

Hibiki laughed again. "Well to be specific we're fraternal twins and some twins— especially the fraternal ones— may look alike or may not look alike. It's just so happen that Loke-nii and I don't look exactly like each other, except maybe the hair and the color of the eyes."

Lucy stared at Hibiki's eyes and yes, Loke and Hibiki both have brown eyes (like her!) and even though Hibiki's hair color was lighter than his twin brother, both twins shared the same ginger or brownish blond hair. And not to mention both of their hair was messy and spiky although Loke's hair resembled a lion's mane whilst Hibiki's was framing his handsome face.

"If you really do look closely, you and Loke-niisan do look the same." Lucy muttered surprised at what she discovered. "Wow, the wonders of twin siblings were so amazing."

Hibiki winked seductively at Lucy earning a blinked of eyes and a blush from Lucy. "Fallen in love with me already?"

Lucy twitched and huffed, dragging her brown eyes away from her 'older brother'. "Of course not!" she replied, feeling her heart skipped some beats. "You really are Loke-niisan's twin; you two share the same personalities!" Lucy mumbled as she crossed her in front of her gifted chest. She decided to focus her eyes outside while ignoring the bemused giggle from Hibiki.

Silence took over then afterwards Lucy asked a question. "Hibiki-niisan, if you're all siblings, how come you have different last name?"

"Ah, that?" Hibiki said, not surprised at Lucy's weird question. "Well, to be honest, Mom's been remarried few times before. Gildarts-san, your father, is Mom's sixth husband."

"Eh!"

Hibiki chortled at Lucy's reaction. "Yes, well more specifically Gildarts-san is Mom's fourth legal husband. Mom's been remarried thrice, before Gildarts-san, with Jellal-nii, Rogue-kun and Gray-kun's father. And the other men, like our Dad, were just Mom's live-in partner. Kind of crazy right?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "I uhh I won't say it 'crazy' but—,"

Hibiki laughed coolly, seemingly unaffected at her expression. "Nah, it's okay to call it 'crazy'. And Mom said we should keep our father's last name because it's too much of a hassle for us to change our last name in every time our Mom's going to get remarried, so yeah that's the reason why we have the different surname even though we're siblings."

"That last name… 'Fullbuster' is—,"

"It's Gray-kun's father and Mom's third husband. Uncle Alfonse was a good father to us; he's very funny, always making us laughed with his crazy antics." Hibiki said followed by a melancholic laugh.

"So, what happened to him?"

Hibiki fell silence at first before he murmured, "He died in a vehicle accident. He was on his way back home from his work and I remember there was a heavy storm the night the accident took place."

Guilt hit Lucy and so she muttered timidly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know; I should have not asked you that sensitive topic."

"Nah, it's okay, it's all in the past now but Mom was pretty devastated when Uncle Alfonse died so please be careful of mentioning his name around her okay? She's still sensitive and will always get depressed whenever Uncle Alfonse's name is mentioned."

"I will." Lucy replied and gave Hibiki a stern nod.

Hibiki smiled. "Well, we'll have to continue our conversation some other time." He said afterwards. "We're here." Hibiki announced as they make their way to the circular driveway of Fullbuster Estate. Lucy was so engrossed about their conversation that she didn't notice their arrival on her new home.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Imouto-cha~~an, okaerinasai!" Loke greeted the moment Lucy entered Fullbuster household, Lucy twitched violently as response to Loke's unusual was of greeting.

Loke had his arms wide open and was about to hug Lucy, she prepared herself to flee off Loke's arms in case he really did hug her, when his younger twin brother Hibiki, pushed Loke away from Lucy through his handsome face.

"Loke-nii, I think Lucy-chan has been traumatized enough with your eccentricities already. Please refrain from teasing her." Hibiki said with weary expression.

Loke then threw himself towards Hibiki and pout at his twin brother. "Hey, hey, I'm only happy and excited that we have cute little sister." Loke whined while poking Hibiki on his cheek with his forefinger.

Loke's face lit up, the creased over his handsome face disappeared as he turned towards Lucy. "Oh yeah! Imouto-chan! From now on, please call me 'Onii-chan' okay?"

Lucy gave Loke a reluctant expression.

"Aww come on!" Loke insisted. "It's my dream to have a cute little sister calling me 'onii-chan'. Say it, pretty please?"

_'This is clearly sexual harassment!'_ Lucy screamed mentally but when she looked at Loke's puppy look, consisted of trembling lower lip, teary eyes and hands clasped together as if praying, Lucy can't helped but gave in. She heaved a deep sigh before muttering, "O-Onii-chan..."

Loke's face brightened even more when those words escaped Lucy's lips. He was animatedly crying, "Onii-chan is so happy!" and was about to dive towards Lucy when Hibiki grabbed Loke by his collar.

"Loke-nii! I said please behave yourself!" Hibiki scolded.

"What's with this entire ruckus, Hibiki-chan? Loke-chan? Oh welcome back, Lucy-chan!" Ur greeted, making an appearance right beside Hibiki and Loke. Ur hugged Lucy; nuzzling her cheek against the blonde young lady's cheek. "I've been waiting for you, thought you eloped with my Hibiki-chan already." she said, adding a girlish giggle at the end.

Lucy gawked at Ur animatedly, blood rushed to her face as her cheeks formed deep red blush. "Ur-san! What nonsense are you talking about?"

Ur giggled once again before she pulled Lucy inside the household. "Aww I was just joking~~ and please from now on call me 'Mama' or since I'll be marrying your father soon."

Lucy paused for awhile and stared at Ur's face.

"What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head and softly smiled. "I-it will be my first time to address someone as 'Mom' after living almost my entire life without one." Lucy sheepishly laughed while she scratched the back of her head. "It kind of weird but I'm definitely happy."

Ur blinked few times before a wide smile appeared on her lips. "Aww, Mama is happy too! Come here and give Mama a hug!" she squealed and pulled Lucy in a hug again.

Lucy was blushing furiously but she returned Ur's gentle hug as a smile graced her pinkish lips.

"Okay then! Let's go and dress you up! I always wanted a daughter so I could play dress up with her and I was so happy when Gildarts told me he had a cute musume! Come, come!" Ur excitedly pulled Lucy towards the second floor where Lucy's large bedroom was located.

That was when Eve exited as door that leads to the second living room of the household. "Oh Mom, I have something to—," but his words were left unheard because Ur was preoccupied and had her attention on Lucy. Eve stared at his mother and sadly sighed before lifting a piece of paper.

**What:** Parents' Meeting Notice

**When:** May 25th

**Where:** Fairy Gakuen Class 1-E

"It's the day after tomorrow..." Eve whispered.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

May 24th, Lucy just got back from the school and like yesterday Hibiki picked her up and this time he was accompanied by his eccentric older twin brother Loke.

On their way back to the household, Lucy was bombarded with childish request of Loke of her calling him 'Onii-chan' it was really awkward and kind of irritating that she always surrendered at Loke's ultimate puppy look. She ended up in an awkward situation where Loke would ask her to call him 'Onii-chan' over and over again. Even Hibiki was giggling at Loke's weird request.

_'I am seriously has a weakness over cute things! What? No! Loke-nii is definitely NOT cute!'_ Lucy sweat dropped realizing that's she's arguing with herself.

"Ahh, geez." Lucy shook her head vigorously as she was ascending the grand stair case up to the second floor.

Arriving at the second floor, Lucy found Eve, the youngest of the siblings, pacing absently towards his bedroom. He was holding a piece of paper and was intensely staring on it and then Lucy heard a sigh from him.

"It will be tomorrow." he whispered and sighed once again. "And I study hard for it."

_'What will happen tomorrow?' _Lucy asked herself.

"Eve-kun?" Lucy softly called out but Eve was still startled and twitched and snapped his eyes at Lucy whilst he hastily stuffed the paper inside his pants' pocket.

"Wha— how long have you been standing there?" Eve snapped his cheeks were adorned with light blush.

"Long enough to hear you sighing twice. What's wrong?" Lucy asked, genuinely concerned over her step youngest brother.

Eve glared and huffed at Lucy instead. "None of your business, stupid Lucy!" he hissed and runs away.

Lucy miffed indignantly as Eve addressed her as 'stupid' Lucy. "What's up with his attitude? Much like Jellal-niisan!" Lucy rolled her eyes and landed her orbs down on the carpeted floor when the paper on Eve's hand awhile caught her eyes.

_'He must've dropped this. Ahh, what a pain!'_ Lucy picked up the paper and curiously unfolded it. "Eh? Parents' Meeting notice?"

_'It's tomorrow! Has he told Ur-san...? Ah no— I mean has he told Mama about this already?' _the blonde young lady then paced towards Eve's door. Lucy knocked on mahogany door of Eve's room. "Eve-kun!"

A frown was on Eve's face when he opened his door. "What do you want?" he growled earning an annoyed frown from Lucy.

Lucy chose to ignore Eve's hostile attitude and handed him the paper he dropped. "You dropped this." she said.

Eve froze and harshly snatched the paper from Lucy's grip. "Y-you didn't read this right?" he asked, his eyes traveling around and was obviously avoiding Lucy's caramel orbs. "You didn't right?"

"I-I'm sorry but I did..." Lucy hesitantly answered and just as she predicted, Eve automatically glared at her. "Have you told Mama about the Parents' Meeting already?"

Eve 'tsk' and mockingly sneered at her. "How could I when she's too busy dressing you up?"

_'Eh? Could it be that he's— jealous?'_

"At any rate, Mom's is busy and so are my brothers so don't you dare say anything to them or you're dead meat. Got it?" Eve threatened and he did not even wait for Lucy to reply because he immediately slammed the door at Lucy's face.

Lucy sadly stared at the close door before she heaved a deep sigh. _'I hope I didn't make him feel bad.'_ she mentally said before taking step away from Eve's room.

That evening, Eve skipped the dinner much to his mother and brothers' confusion. He asked Caprico to tell them that he was going to study for tomorrow's exam and so he will skip the dinner tonight but Lucy knew that Eve was lying and he was obviously avoiding her.

That only made Lucy felt bad even more because she had cause an awkward tension between her and her youngest sibling though everyone was not aware of that tense atmosphere.

_'I wonder what I can do to make it up for Eve-kun.'_ Lucy inwardly asked herself while playing the food with her fork. And then realization dawn on her before a wide smile appeared on her lips. _'But what if I made him angrier? But still I have to give it a shot!'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

May 25th, _Levy-chan, Kinana-chan, I'm skipping class today because my stomach hurts. I'll be borrowing your notes tomorrow ne! Tee-hee~~_

Lucy pressed the send button and waited for the confirmation of her message has been sent to her best friends before she looked up at the prestigious Middle School building in front of her.

This is actually what she was planning last night. If Eve doesn't want to convey the message to their mother then as her older sister (step sister or not) she has the responsibility to attend this important meeting in behalf of their busy mother. So she asked Hibiki for direction to Eve's school, the Fairy Gakuen.

She was wearing the pink and knee length floral dress that Ur gave her two days ago.

_'Yoshi!'_ Lucy clenched her fist together and nodded encouraging herself to do her best and not to embarrass her step sibling, Eve. Lucy looked around at the parents arriving and entering the school premises. _'You can do it, Lucy!'_ and so she took her first step inside the school ground.

_'This wasn't so bad right?'_ Lucy hummed her way towards Eve's classroom. _'Oh here it is!'_ the sign above the back door said '1-E'. Lucy suddenly felt nervous, this is actually her first time attending Parents' Meeting and the thought of it suddenly scared the blonde seventeen years old student.

_'Baka, Lucy!'_ she scolded herself. _'This is for Eve-kun! And it's not as if you're going to participate in the meeting! All you have to do is to observed Eve-kun's behavior while in the middle of the class and report everything to Ur—erhm Mama!'_ Lucy nodded once when she absently glanced at the other door.

A man in late thirties was about to enter Eve's classroom. _'Is that Eve-kun's Home Room teacher?'_

"Ah, sensei, please wait!"

The male teacher stopped and dragged his confused bespectacled eyes on Lucy. "Yes?" he inquired.

Lucy immediately bowed at the teacher. "My name is Lucy Clive."

The teacher furrowed his eyebrows together. "Clive? I don't think we have a student with that surname."

Lucy quickly shook her head and hands. "Oh no! Actually I'm Eve Lates step sister, and since our mother is busy with work and isn't able to attend this important meeting, I will be the one attending it instead."

"Oh, that is so nice of you then."

"Sensei, I have a little favor to ask you though."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Eve sigh as he propped his chin on his palm, he tried his best not to look at the back where his classmates' parents were gathered around.

_'It's not like Mom is there.'_ he told himself.

But then out of curiosity, with a little hope inside his chest for his mother to miraculously appear and stood along with the other parents, he glanced at the back only for him to chocked on his own saliva when his eyes met the familiar blonde girl standing among the parents at the back.

_'Idiot Lucy?'_ he gawked at him and then he glared when his step sister waved and gave him a guilty smile. His eyes were wide silently conveying the 'what-are-you-doing-here' message through his sharp gaze.

She gave him a sheepish smile before waving a 'peace' sign at him. He was about to reprimand her when their Home Room teacher entered the classroom. _'What a bad timing!' _he mentally scream.

The class started and the first subject was Math and since Eve is class 1E's top notched student, he was constantly being called by the teachers to answer difficult question. And every time Eve got correct answer, Lucy's applause is somehow very easy to pick out among the rest of the guests because her applause is a little louder than the rest. She was even squealing and constantly giving him a double thumbs up, earning a sweat dropped from the youngest son of Ur Fullbuster.

Even though he was supposed to be irritated and annoyed at how Lucy was eager to cheer for him, Eve can't helped but to form a small smile the moment he had his back faced his blonde step sister. He can't help but to feel happy and proud every time he hears his sister clapping enthusiastically every time he got the correct answer.

_'What an idiot and simple minded sister.'_ Eve inwardly commented as he gave a Lucy a quick look.

Lunch time, the end of Parents' Meeting, Lucy was blocked by Eve who was glaring, though not as sharp as he used to give her, whilst he crossed his arms together. Lucy gave him a guilty smile.

"Who told you to come?" he demanded.

"No one." she answered bluntly and quickly.

"Then why are you here?"

Lucy tilted her head to her side and pursed her lips together. "I honestly don't know. At first I was here because I wanted to make it up to you. I knew you were thinking that I was taking Mama's attention off you."

Eve paused at her answer. She got it all correct, how very observant. He was indeed jealous that his mother's attention was now focused on Lucy. Of course Eve knew that their mother always wanted to have a daughter and now that Lucy entered their lives, Ur's attention is now on Lucy and that he will be push aside.

He was angry at Lucy but he was angrier at his selfish attitude, because even though he was jealous at her having their mother's attention, Eve is somewhat happy when their mother announced that they will soon be having a sister.

"But when I was standing there and watched you answer all of the teachers' questions correctly, I can't help but feel so proud of having you as my brother, step brother or not, I thought wow, is this what parents feel whenever they see their children doing a great job in school?" Lucy then flashed a big and warm smile at Eve. "Then I told myself that I was glad that I came because I saw Eve-kun doing his best in school and that when I told Mommy about this I'm pretty sure she should be very proud of Eve-kun."

Eve stared at Lucy in awe as warm sensation touched his chest; he was about to say something when a familiar voice cut him off.

"Eve-chan!"

Eve snapped his eyes towards the school gate and saw Ur Fullbuster hurrying towards him and Lucy. The moment she arrived, Ur immediately pulled Eve in a hug and nuzzled his cheeks against her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell Mommy that today is Parents' Meeting day?" Ur scolded pinching her son by his cheeks.

"Eh? How did—,"

"Lucy-neechan told me!" Ur cut off again. "She sent me a video with you answering your sensei's entire question. Mommy is so proud of you, Honey! You answered them all correctly!"

"Eve-chan, next time when there's a Parents' Meeting don't hesitate to tell Mommy okay?"

Eve blinked his eyes at his mother.

"Mommy doesn't care if she's having a meeting with the King of Fiore Kingdom, you and your brothers comes first even though Mommy is busy she will always make time for you, okay? Promise Mommy okay?"

Seconds passed before a light laugh escaped Eve and then he nodded and hug his mother back. "Promise and I'm sorry for not telling you, I know that you're busy with work but I promise next time I will definitely tell you."

"Aww Eve..."

"And beside even though you're not available, I'm pretty sure I have someone who will come if you couldn't make it." then Eve glanced at the giggling Lucy beside them. "Right? Lucy-nee?"

Lucy lifted her eyebrows in shock but then she warmly smiled and nodded at her youngest sibling. "Of course." she answered as she ruffled Eve's blonde hair.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** First of all, because it's first day of July, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LUCY HEARTFILLIA! Whee! And yes an update to One Sister, Eight Brothers (finally?) Wha'cha think guys?

**.**

**Thank you for the feedbacks from: **_**Terumi Okino, iluvfairytale, thebeautywithin13, Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail, **__**pluethedog27, HiBirdSong, Lolz, Otaku'21, IceCrystalAngel, strawocolate, xIce Birdx, Run-Away-Bride, Lili-AnimeFreakk, Emil C, Jean, PurpleDiva888, Little Otaku, Otaku'25, ChibiMoonCakes, abovethecloudsbetweenthestars, AmaixRodo96, Psychotetic, Arcikii, Yellow, IrishElvnorDreyar,**__**GrayFullbusterfangirl, Sin of the Fallen, Neko-Tiara, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, ixburnout,**__**WolfieANNE, KaUiA, **_**:) you guys always make Sabrina-chan's day and because of that Sabrina loves you guys *huggles***

**.**

_Hibiki laughed again. "Well to be specific we're fraternal twins and some twins— especially the fraternal ones— may look alike or may not look alike. It's just so happen that Loke-nii and I don't look exactly like each other, except maybe the hair and the color of the eyes."_

**- ****Fraternal or****— ****dizygotic****(two zygotes) — twins develop when two separate eggs are fertilized and implant in the uterus. The genetic connection is no more or less the same as siblings born at separate times. They may look alike, or they may not. ****Fraternal twins make up approximately 75% of the twin population and can be boy/boy, girl/girl, or boy/girl sets.**** Yes! Sabrina made Loke and Hibiki twins… they look the same right? Not just in personality (flirt :P) but also in physical appearance (Sabrina thinks hohoho~~)**

**.**

_Hibiki chortled at Lucy's reaction. "Yes, well more specifically Gildarts-san is Mom's fourth legal husband. Mom's been remarried thrice, before Gildarts-san, with Jellal-nii, Rogue-kun and Gray-kun's father. And the other men, like our Dad, were just Mom's live-in partner. Kind of crazy right?"_

**- ****Confusing? Hehehe *scratch head* please bear with Sabrina everything will be explained eventually!**

**.**

_"Imouto-cha~~an, okaerinasai!" Loke greeted the moment Lucy entered Fullbuster household, Lucy twitched violently as response to Loke's unusual was of greeting._

_- _**Imouto is Japanese phrase of 'little sister' or 'younger sister' – and okaerinasai is literally means 'welcome home' or 'welcome back'**

**.**

_"Okay then! Let's go and dress you up! I always wanted a daughter so I could play dress up with her and I was so happy when Gildarts told me he had a cute musume! Come, come!"_

**- ****Musume is Japanese word that literally means 'daughter'**

**.**

_Where: Fairy Gakuen Class 1E_

**- ****Gakuen is Japanese word that means 'Academy'**

**.**

_Lucy quickly shook her head and hands. "Oh no! Actually I'm Eve Lates step sister, and since our mother is busy with work and isn't able to attend this important meeting, I will be the one attending it instead."_

**- Sabrina is aware of Eve's canon surname so there's no point telling her she got the wrong last name :D**

**.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**- For the future reference, this story was inspired by manga and dating sim game called 'BROTHERS CONFLICT®' by Pink Passion®/Brilliant Blue® -Standard Disclaimer is strictly applied -**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


	3. June 2nd to June 3rd

**One Sister, Eight Brothers**

**Summary:** When her father decided to marry a famous woman, Lucy Clive was not just going to live in different household but she also gained eight different and not to mention good looking brothers. How will she ever survive?

**Ratings:** Rated T (cursing, sexual innuendos)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

June 2, morning at Fullbuster it was almost more than a week after Lucy's sudden appearance in Eve's class, the latter's attitude towards Lucy changed. Eve at first hated Lucy for taking away their mother's attention from him since Ur dream was to have a daughter and with started Lucy living with them, Ur's dream has been granted.

Lucy being an understanding older sister thought that it was a good way to make up with Eve by attending his Parents' Meeting in his school that Ur was completely unaware of. And because of her effort (attending the Meeting and sending a video of Eve answering his sensei's question correctly to Ur) Eve started to warm up with her, they're now have a good sister-brother relationship and Lucy was glad that Eve finally accepted her as his sister.

Lucy hummed cheerfully at the thought while she was flipping the bacon on the frying pan. Since she was used of waking up early to prepare her breakfast, the blonde student thought it might be a good idea to cook breakfast for her new 'family' despite the refusal from the Fullbuster cooks.

"Yosh! This is the last bacon." she said merrily.

One of the maids took the plate of bacon from Lucy. "Let me carry this to the dining room, Lucy-sama." she said politely. "Everyone is present in the dining room."

Lucy nodded as her response before removing the apron from her and handing the garment to the cook. "Thanks again for letting me use the kitchen." the blonde said, she beamed and bowed her head.

The servants bowed back. "You're welcome and feel free to use the kitchen whenever you want just don't hesitate to ask for help." one of the cook politely said.

Lucy beamed once again and inclined her head downward. "Okay. See you!" she said and then started pacing towards the door that leads to the adjacent large dining room.

"She truly is a kind kid no?"

Everyone nodded in unison. "Indeed."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Jellal hides his yawn behind his palm before pushing the door of their dining room. He was a bit surprised when he was greeted by his lively brothers talking with each other and laughing mother cooing over their step sister.

Surprising he thought because usually the meals between them were always quiet. They did exchange conversation from time to time but never like this. For instance, Loke and Hibiki are both present inside the room when they usually spend their morning sleeping. Eve their grumpy youngest brother was laughing and talking cheerfully with their step sister. Even Gray who was always out and rarely be at home is also present and exchanging chats with his fourth brother, Rouge.

Jellal's eyes dropped onto their blonde step sister. Maybe, just maybe, she did something to change the usual daily routines of his brothers and mother. The eldest son shrugged his shoulders and pushed aside the thought.

"Jellal-chan, good morning!" their mother enthusiastically greeted and waved a hand at her first born. "Come and have breakfast with us." she added, gesturing her head to his seat, the chair on her right.

Jellal quietly walked towards their mother, he ruffled Eve's hair before proceeding to Ur to give her a kiss on the cheek and then he occupied his chair.

"It's unusual of you to be still here at this time, Jellal-nii." Loke lightly commented before taking a bite from his toasted bread.

Jellal shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. "I could say the same thing to the both of you. Don't you two usually eat breakfast around noon? Surprisingly you're up so early."

Loke laughed and gave Lucy a teasing look, earning a blush from their sole sister. "Well I couldn't possibly miss the breakfast that Imotou-chan cooked no? Beside that it's all delicious, she cooked it with love." the ginger haired said ending it with flirtatious wink.

Almost all of his brothers present inside the room rolled their eyes but Ur merely giggled. "Indeed it's very delicious, Lucy-chan, where did you learn how to cook?"

Lucy fidget and slightly bowed her head down, uncomfortable at being the center of attraction. "S-since Papa is always away I started learning how t-to cook foods for myself. It's not really practical hiring cook since I'm living alone."

"Aww poor Lucy-chan." Ur threw her arms around Lucy. "Don't worry from now on you'll never be alone. We're your family now."

Lucy beamed and nodded.

Ur's first born wipe his lips before pushing himself up from the chair. "I'm going to work." he said.

Ur puffed her lower lip and dropped her shoulders. "What? You didn't even eat half of your breakfast, Honey." she whined.

Jellal bent down to give his mother a kiss on the kiss again. "I'm late for my work and besides I have seminars with senior doctors." he said. "I'm going."

Ur gave a sad nod and waved her hand at her eldest son. "Itterashai. And oh, be sure to be here by dinner okay?"

Jellal lightly cough and shrug. "I'll try." he mumbled before walking towards the door.

They all quietly watched the eldest blue haired son of the household exited the dining room. Lucy eyed her older step brother with worried expression.

"There's something different from Jellal-niisan." she muttered, still her brown eyes fixed on the wooden door.

Gray raised his eyebrows. "I only saw the usual reserved Jellal-nii." he said casually. "Maybe you're just imagining things."

Lucy blinked her eyes at her dark haired step brother.

Ur planted a hand over Lucy's. "If you're thinking that Jellal-chan doesn't like the food you cooked please don't be sad and mad at him." Ur softly said. "He's always like that, he never had time to eat meals properly because he's always leaving the house before anyone woke up and returning home after everyone else had fallen asleep."

Lucy could grasp the worries behind the soft and kind smile of her step mother and she wanted to smacked herself for making Ur sad. But still, she couldn't pushed aside the disturbing thought that there is indeed something wrong with her eldest step brother though she can't point a finger on it.

Lucy thought to drop the subject, for now. "No worries, I'm not sad that Jellal-niisan didn't not finished the foods I cooked, maybe he's really busy. Gray-niisan is probably right maybe I'm just imagining things." she ended her sentence with a small smile.

"Good morning." Natsu mumbled and then yawned as he walked his way to his chair in slouchy manner.

"Morning Natsu-chan." Ur greeted happily. "Quickly eat your breakfast, dear and then you can go to school with Lucy-chan, isn't that sweet?"

Natsu nearly choked himself from the bacon he popped into his mouth. He grabbed the glass of water Rogue handed to him and slammed it on the table.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to school with her!" Natsu exclaimed pointing a finger to the frowning Lucy.

Ur gave her son a reprimanding gaze. "It's rude pointing a finger to someone, Natsu-chan." she scolded. "And why won't you go to school with Lucy-chan? You go to same school and I heard from Loke-chan you're in the same class with her."

Natsu quickly gave his ginger haired older brother a quick glare. And he did tell Loke not to tell anything to their mother. Natsu knew that if his mother learned that he and Lucy goes to the same school and worst discovered that they're in the same class, Ur will definitely insist that they should go to the school together. But the problem is that no one in their school knows that Lucy Clive is now Natsu Dragoneel's step sister.

"I will not go to school with her!"

Ur huffed. "Why not?"

"Because—,"

"Because Natsu-nii is too shy walking with a cute girl like Lucy-nee." Eve teased, finishing Natsu's words, and smirked playfully at his pink haired brother earning a laugh from everyone except Lucy and Natsu himself.

Natsu twitched and comically glared at Eve. "Shut up, pipsqueak!" Natsu bellowed in embarrassment and annoyance.

Eve stuck out his tongue at Natsu in return.

"That is so cute, Natsu-chan." Ur cooed and giggled.

Natsu twitched once more. "I'm not shy!" he exclaimed before snatching two toasted bread and then he stormed out of the dining room muttering something in annoyed manner.

"He really is cute. My children are all cute!"

Hibiki placed the napkin on the table. "I'll take Lucy and Eve to school Mom. I need to go somewhere." he said and pushed his body off the chair but Hibiki was startled when Loke suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're leaving Onii-chan? Where are you going? I wanna come too!"

Hibiki rolled his eyes and tried to release himself from Loke's arms. "Stop acting a child, Loke-nii, I'm just going somewhere and be back. Lucy, Eve are you two ready?"

Loke crossed his arms together and harrumphed but he puffed out his cheeks when Hibiki continued to ignore him. Even and Lucy nodded in unison and said that they're just going to brush their teeth and grabbed their school and bag and their ready to go. Hibiki, Eve and Lucy missed their mother goodbye and left the Estate.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The words, formulas and numbers written on Lucy's book and notebook started to get blurred when tears formed in her brown eyes after she yawned.

Lucy slapped her cheeks with her hands when her eyelids dropped. "I must stay awake and study until midnight! I must stay awake and study until midnight!" Lucy mumbled repeatedly whilst she tapped her cheeks.

She sighed when she still feel sleepy despite the numerous attempt to kept her focus on her notes. Lucy yawned and stretched her arms upward.

"Maybe a short coffee break will make me stay awake." she muttered to herself and then stood up deciding to go to the kitchen.

With a mug of hot coffee on her grip, Lucy hummed as she was making her way back to her room. She was about to turn when she caught up a glimpsed of Jellal who seemed to have arrived from his work.

Lucy wanted to greet him when she heard him coughed and cleared his throat. The blonde second year high school blinked her eyes when Jellal lightly coughed again.

_'Is he sick?' _Lucy asked herself.

The eldest son entered his room and closed the door, he was not even aware of Lucy's presence near him. Lucy inclined her head to her side before and idea popped on her head. She immediately went towards her room and placed the mug in her study table before running back to the kitchen.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Jellal coughed trying to soothe his itching throat. He lay threw his body onto his soft and wide bed and stared at his ceiling. He's terribly tired and all he wanted was to sleep despite his stomach growling in hunger.

He thought that everyone is already sleeping so when he was about to close his eyes to sleep, Jellal cringed when he heard a soft knock on his door. Frowning, Jellal stared at the door and though he was just imagining the sound but when another knock was heard the blue headed doctor sighed in irritation as he crawled off the bed and went towards the door.

Jellal blinked his eyes when he was greeted by his blonde step sister standing in front of his door holding a round tray with a cup of hot green tea and three pieces of onigiri on the saucer plate on it.

"What are you doing?" Jellal asked masking his startled feeling with annoyed emotions.

Jellal saw her flinched a little under his hostile expression but she still managed to gave him a nervous smile.

Lucy pushed the tray to him and said, "I thought that something is wrong with you this morning. You kept clearing your throat and coughing lightly so I guessed you're having sore throat and cold that's why I made this green for you. Green tea is best tea for cough and cold, right?"

Jellal lifted his eyebrows and was quite surprised at how observant his step sister was. Despite his effort to hide the fact that he's feeling not well, his family and even his senior doctors were all not aware of his itching throat and slight cold and yet this girl…

"I'm a doctor, Lucy." Jellal said coldly. "I know how to take care of myself. I don't need for you to look after me."

Clearly hurt by his words, Lucy creased her forehead before pulling the tray away from him. "I see… Yes, you're right, you're a doctor but that doesn't mean I mean I'm not allowed to be worried and look after you."

The blonde young lady shook her head lightly and took one step backward. "Forget it; I'm sorry for disturbing you, Jellal-niisan." She bowed and twisted her ankles. "Good night."

She was not even able to take one step when Jellal took the tray from her grip. Lucy dragged her wide eyes at Jellal but the latter already had his back turned at her.

"I'll take this. Go to sleep already." He said and then closed the door.

Lucy tilted her head to her side and blinked at the door in confusion. Lucy was trying to comprehend Jellal's weird action just now when she remembered her Math exam for tomorrow. Lucy panic and hurried return to her room but before that she gave Jellal's door a quick look and smiled and then runs back to her room.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

June 3, Jellal narrowed his eyes comically whilst the smiling Lucy was comfortably sitting inside his clinic.

"What are you doing here?" Jellal hissed as he slides the door close.

Lucy lifted her hands defensively and said, "This is not my idea, Ur—I mean Mama asked me to check if you're okay now since I told her that you're having sore throat and cold."

"You didn't need to tell her that and you don't have to check up on me because I am—,"

Lucy sighed. "A doctor and you know how to take care of yourself. Yep I already know that Jellal-niisan but still you can't stop Mama and I to be worried about you since we're a family right?"

Jellal was to say something when his secretary knocked on the door and said, "Jellal-sensei, Romeo-kun is here for his vaccination and check up."

Jellal grunted at Lucy and rolled his eyes. "Keep quiet and stay in one corner, got it?"

Lucy raised her hand and chanted, "Yes, Jellal-sensei!"

Jellal huffed at her and then the door opened again revealing Jellal's female secretary tagging along a seven years old kid with black straight hair. Lucy expected the kid to cringe in fear when the boy saw Jellal sitting on his swivel chair wearing his white coat.

It's a typical reaction of kids to be scared and cry at the sight of any medical personnel, may it be nurse or doctor, because the children are afraid that doctors might inflict pain on them through injections.

On the contrary though, the kid smiled widely at Jellal and was cheerful while he climbed the plastic chair exclusive for the patients next to Jellal.

The kid named 'Romeo' grin at Jellal and said, "Good morning, Jellal-sensei!" the kid enthusiastically greeted that surprised Lucy.

Jellal ruffled Romeo's dark hair as his lips formed a soft smile. "Hey, did you take the medicines I told you to take?" he asked gently surprising Lucy even more.

The Jellal she knows is a sarcastic, cold and very reserved one but this Jellal in front of her today is completely different. His personality turned to 360 degrees! Then he remembered how he treated Eve, his routine before greeting their mother is to affectionately ruffle or patted the youngest on his head.

Lucy stifled a giggle, _'Jellal-niisan has soft spot for kids maybe that's why he chooses to be a pedia. That's cute.'_

Lucy watched as Jellal performed his check up on Romeo and when he was about to give his immunization Jellal first opened the television and turn the channel to Cartoon Network in hopes to distract the child from the sharp object.

"Here," Jellal handed the remote to Romeo. "Why don't you go look for that cartoons you really like?"

Romeo happily took the remote and started scanning the channels. Jellal took the opportunity of distracting Romeo and injected the vaccine.

Lucy was sure that Romeo felt the stinging sensation of the syringe thrust into his skin because he gave Jellal a slight shock expression before bringing his onyx eyes back to the TV where the scene was a cat angrily chasing a mouse and Romeo was instantly absorbed by the cartoons that he completely forgot about the vaccination.

"Finish." Jellal said few seconds later but Romeo still had his eyes on the TV. The blue haired doctor patted the kid on the head before turning his attention on Romeo's medical files and scribbled something on it.

Romeo's father appeared inside the clinic to get his son. "Thank you for today, Jellal-sensei." Macao Conbolt said.

Jellal shook his head lightly. "Romeo's been a brave kid, he did not cry when I gave him his vaccine."

Romeo puffed his chest proudly at his father, blushing and happy when Jellal praised him. "See Dad? Told you I'm not going to cry!"

"That's my big boy."

Jellal smiled again. "Just continue the taking the cold medicines and the vitamins and he will be fine after three days." Jellal brought his attention to the little boy. "Do your best in getting better so you can go back playing baseball again okay?"

A soft blush tainted Romeo's cheeks; the boy nodded and gave the blue haired doctor a peace sign using his tiny fingers.

"I will, Sensei!" Romeo chirped.

Macao chuckled and patted his son's head before giving Jellal a quick nod and thanks the doctor one last time before leaving the clinic. Romeo waved his petite hand at Jellal as he was being carried by his father. Jellal waved back and waited until Macao and Romeo disappeared; he then returned inside the clinic only to freeze and frowned at the grinning Lucy.

Jellal narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just surprised that behind that scary smug expression your patients clearly like you, like Romeo-kun."

Jellal rolled his eyes in irritation but replied nothing.

"I may never understand a doctor's work, nor is the feeling of heaviness of your responsibility of saving life and curing illness but one thing for sure..." Lucy beamed at Jellal. "You're a kind and great doctor, Jellal-niisan."

Although he refused to register the expression on his face, Jellal was taken aback at Lucy's smile and compliments. A memory of lady with the same blonde hair twisted in a bun appeared next to his step sister.

_'Someday you're going to be a great doctor, Jellal-kun.'_

Jellal's dark eyes softened. _'Layla-san...'_

"Anyways, I don't want to disturbed you more than I already did so I'm leaving the lunch box I made for you." Lucy placed a paper bag into the coffee table. "I also made some green tea for you; make sure you drink ne, Jellal-niisan?"

The blue haired doctor remained quiet and staring at Lucy with stoic expression.

"Ittekimasu." Lucy chanted and started walking towards the door.

Jellal's eyes dilated when the image of the blonde lady turned her back at him. The familiar longing feelings hit his chest that his mind ordered his body to jerk himself off the chair and chase after the blonde lady.

_'Layla-san!'_ Jellal's voice echoed inside his head as his one hand tried reaching out the retreating back of the blonde lady. _'Please don't leave me!'_

Lucy gasped when she felt a tight grip over her arms. Her mind was unable to comprehend the situation and just found her body pressed against the warm chest of her blue haired step brother.

"J-Jellal-niisan?" Lucy tried looking up to her eldest brother but the latter had his face buried against her blonde locks.

Jellal inhaled the scent of shampoo that Lucy used making the blonde high school student blushed madly. Lucy planted her hands onto the hard chest of Jellal and was about to push him away when his grip around her petite body tighten.

Lucy can feel the increase of pacing of her heart beat and was aware that her face turned into bright red. "J-Jellal-niisan—humph!"

Lucy was lost at first but the mere thought of something incredibly soft brushed off against her lips, she felt every circuits of her brain have gone haywire; she won't be surprised if there's smoke coming out of her ears. The pressure only lasted a second because Jellal fainted and dropped his head to the side but Lucy can feel his lips ghosting over hers.

Lucy's face was burning. _'What the hell just happened?!' _Lucy mentally screamed but she was distracted when he heard the heavy breathing of her eldest step brother.

"J-Jellal-niisan...?" Lucy cupped Jellal's forehead and gasped in surprise when she felt the high temperature of Jellal. "Oh shi— you're burning! Someone help! Jellal-niisan, hang in there!" Lucy mustered all of her strength and pushed Jellal off her and planted his head on her lap. "Someone please help us!" she shouted once again as tears started to form on her brown eyes.

Jellal's secretary burst inside the clinic when she heard Lucy's screaming and gasped in horror when she found the unconscious blue haired doctor on the floor.

"Oh my— I-I'll call some nurses here!"

"Please hurry up. Nii-san is burning."

The secretary nodded and left the room in hurry. Lucy bent her back and wrapped her arms around the trembling Jellal and sobbed.

_'Please hang in there!'_

"L-Layla...san..."

Lucy blinked her eyes at Jellal. _'My mom?'_

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Finally~~~ an update? Hahaha XD Nothing to say but THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND SORT OF DEFENDING SABRINA :) She heart you guys! Sensei is technically can be use to someone with professions like teachers, lawyer, doctor etc. :D

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**- For the future reference, this story was inspired by manga and dating sim game called 'BROTHERS CONFLICT®' by Pink Passion®/Brilliant Blue® -Standard Disclaimer is strictly applied -**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


End file.
